Where the lay
by scasfra
Summary: One-shot. On six-months the entire team died. Sitting on the cemetery, Maggie reflects about it... Rated M for references of sexual abuses and violence.


**I do not own Leverage**

**My first serious attempt at a tragedy story, hope you like it.**

**Please let me know what you thought about it, that's very motivating!**

Maggie comes here every morning before work. She doesn't know why she does it since it's so damn painful, but she can't stop herself from doing it. They all ended up there and it makes her feel so lonely and sad, yet, at the same time she'd rather have them buried here than in some other place faraway from her.

Nathan is next to Sam, in his right side, lays the grave of Sophie Deveraux, nest to her is Eliot and then Parker. He stood in the middle to "protect the girls", finally there's Hardison, right next to his beloved thief.

It's been six months since Nathan called telling Sophie and Parker were dead and it's still so strange to her, the way they all ended there, so fast, too fast. The funerals were calm and discreet, almost empty yet, later Maggie came to realise they were less alone then what any of them judged.

Father Paul came for Nate "It's doesn't matter how wrong you did with your life, I know there's a heaven waiting for you..." and Sterling which dropped a little white king in front of his grave and drank a shot of scotch in his honour. "It was a pleasure to play with you, Nate." And finally, Cora came to see him too. "I'll miss having a Ford hanging at the bar..." For Sophie, who is buried under that name because that's the way they knew her, there was Tara "I just wish you could con death and comeback to me...", Marcus Stark "You conned me into giving you my heart and now you just left, I wish you had stayed with me..." and her Auntie, "you couldn't just be like your sisters, could you? NO, you had to be so different and special, look where that got you now, dear. It's just not worth it and it isn't fair...".

The hitter received visits from Quinn "you were one the bests bro, I admire you..." and Aimee "I love you, I still do and that's what hurts the most about it...", Alec got his Nana "I don't care you came out of my womb or not, for me you'll always be my son, my special little boy..." and Parker was visited only from Archie "I always took you for a daughter of mine. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from the world, in fact, I'm sorry I threw you in it..."

But they're all gone now and the only thing left is flowers and words on their graves saying how they were beloved, parents, siblings and friends, words remind Maggie they were a family, a family from which she was a part of. That's probably the reason she keeps coming back; now that they're not around, now that she knows she can't just call or visit them, she feels lonely and confused, it's been six months since it all started and she still doesn't fully understood how it happened.

It was a job gone wrong the one that dragged them to their graves; somehow Nate's plans failed and the job found out he was being conned, he got really mad and managed to take Sophie to an isolated place of the building where he forced her to have se with him. They all heard her screaming and they all run to her, Parker was the first to get there, she jumped off of the vent with the Taser on her hand, she never got to him, the blond was shot in the heart dying almost immediately. She perished like a hero, dying for someone she loved, to Parker it was probably a very honourable way to die. Maggie couldn't say that for sure since the girl was not alive to confirm her thoughts.

Nate got there right after the mark left, Sophie was lying on the floor with open lifeless eyes, legs and wrists hurt from the fighting, face turned to Parker and a single bullet between the eyes; that was probably the most painful horrid death, watching one of you best friends die and getting raped after, only to have the same destiny...

Nathan went nuts, the man sank and never came back from that dark place of his, he stopped being a highly functional alcoholic to be just one more drunk. He managed to plane one more con though, one more job, breaking the law just one more time to avenge the girls. The only thing he didn't tell Eliot and Alec was that was Plan Z and he was supposed to literally die on that plan. He did.

After that the hitter and the hacker split, Eliot got back to his hold job and Alec turned into an honest citizen, wanting to forget all the things he had experienced at the time they were a team as it was too painful to remember that knowing he couldn't have it ever again. He got himself some regular job at a regular software company; he was the best at his job. That regular life of his wasn't enough to make him move on, for Alec there was no moving on from losing four out of the people he loved the most so when day he just went to the building's roof and started wandering about what Parker felt every time she'd jump out of a roof, he decided he wanted to feel that, he also decided that would be the last thing he'd ever feel. He jumped that night from the seven-storey building.

Eliot didn't come to his best friend's funeral, he was doing a job in Thailand; he died there. Eliot took the job too far and the job took him...

He got up and read the letters engraved on the stones again, from Sam to Alec, and got up to walk away, her family was all at the cemetery and she was sure she'd soon join him since she knew deep in her heart, the pages on her book were getting to an end too...


End file.
